Years Later
by TheAlligator13
Summary: This is about Hogwarts 17 years later. Please read and give me feedback. Any ideas about the rest of the story would be great! Please enjoy


**Hey all. Well, this is my first story. And it is just getting started. Any type of review and help would be great. I would also love ideas of what should happen on later. Its about hogwarts 17 years later. Please enjoy!**

Chapter One

Here I was, sitting on the Hogwarts Express. It was my first year aboard the train, and I was terrified. I looked out the window, and waved goodbye to my parents and younger sister. Sitting besides me was Rose. She was my cousin, and my one and only friend. I had always been small and quiet, never really stood out from the rest of my family. Both of my parents were famous and legendary wizards. Both of them were in Gryffindor. I resembled them both. From my untidy brown hair, to my piercing green eyes, I looked just like my father. But that was just on the outside. On the inside I knew I could never be as great as him.

Let me introduce myself. I am Albus Severus Potter. My whole life I have lived in the shadow of my father. Harry Potter was a name that every living soul in the Wizarding World has heard since the day Harry was born. He was the boy that lived. He was the boy that defeated the Dark Lord. He was the boy that saved Hogwarts from destruction. I wanted to live up to his legacy.

The train soon approached Hogwarts. As tradition, the first years road across the river in boats with Hagrid while everyone else road on horseless chariots. I spotted Hagrid and my eyes opened wide with excitement. He was a figure I had knows since birth. Hagrid had been dear friends of my parents. He was a giant, only half though, but he still lived an abnormally long life. He was looking as young as ever with his shabby beard and round face. He smiled back at me as we loaded the boats.

I was sitting in my boat with a boy and a girl. The boy had bleached blonde hair, and expensive robes. He had a snoody smile across his face and didn't seem interested in becoming friends. The girl on the other hand had a warm smile. She had neat strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. I recognized her from seeing her at the Leaky Cauldron.

"You're mum is the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron, isn't she?"

"Why yes, she is. And you're a Potter, aren't you? Our parents have always been good friends."

"I am. Albus Severus Potter. And your name would be?"

"Abbey. Abbey Longbottom. I am pleased to make you acquaintance."

The boy smirked. He gathered his robes and looked at me strait in the eyes. I could tell we weren't going to be very good friends.

"Another Potter now is it. My family never did like you all."

We got out of the boat in front of the castle. It had been rebuilt after a battle had been there. It looked mostly the same. We walked through the great the castle to the great hall. We stopped at the steps right in front. We were greeted by Professor Bell.

"Hello students. Just over 20 years ago, I was in your shoes. I walked up these stairs into Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor. When walking up these stairs, I was surrounded by my peers whom some would grow up to be the greatest wizards and witches in history. Today, your lives will change. You will grow up learning the wonders of witchcraft and wizardry. Some of you have just caught glimpses of magic. Some of you come from great families. All of you will go on to do great things. But first, you must be sorted. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You're house will be like your family. I wish you all good luck. When I call your name, please step up to the hat."

And with that, the doors opened. There were four long tables and at the end of the hall, seated the staff. In front of them was a stool, and on it, the sorting hat.

"That's my dad," Abbey whispered. "He teaches herbology. And next to him is Professor Chang. She teaches potions. She is also the head of Ravenclaw house. I don't know any of the others, though."

I took in a deep breath. In the center of the table sat the headmaster. Professor Lupin. He was the youngest headmaster ever at Hogwarts. My father had been named at his godfather. I knew him well. He looked over the wave of students a welcomed us all.

"Let the sorting begin."

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Professor Bell called. The snoody boy with the blonde hair briskly walked up to the hat. Before she had even laid the hat all the way on his head, a voice boomed throughout the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!" the whole house cheered as Scorpius made his way to the table. More and more students were called as I waited anxiously.

"Abbey Longbottom." She called.

"Wish me luck she whispered" as her eyes met with her fathers. The professor put the hat on her head. The hat took several moments before he decided.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled. Her dad smiled.

"Just like my mum!" she cried as she walked passed me.

Soon enough, it was my turn.

"Albus Potter!" I took in a deep breath. All eyes were on me. The staff all leaned in a little. As I sat down, I looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted my brother. His eyes were wide with anticipation. I wanted to a Gryffindor like him. Just like my dad and his parents and my mum and her entire family.


End file.
